Yamcha: The Rise and Fall
This is a somewhat what-if story about Yamcha and what would happen if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu never died but Goku and Vegeta died against each other. Prologue "Woah! Look at Goku go!" Krillin stared in awe at Goku while he fought Vegeta. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Gohan could only watch as Goku delivered punches to Vegeta left and right. Goku released a large amount of ki energy, and dust cleared from all sides. He was not Goku as anyone had seen him. His whole body turned bright red and one could feel the immense energy from miles away. "This is the Kaioken!" Goku exclaimed loudly. "What?! Impossible!" Vegeta could not believe his eyes. He had to do something to best Goku, but what? Then he got an idea. He flew up into the air and began charging a purple beam in his hands. "Time for you to die, Kakarot!" Goku, not ready to die, began charging a blue beam in his hands. "Kame..." Vegeta charged his beam some more. "Galick..." Goku charged some more. "Hame..." Vegeta saw the beam charging in Goku's hands, and fired the beam. "Gun!" Goku fired back instantaneously. "Ha!" The two beams collided with great force. There was a luminous aura surrounding the two beams; staring at it was like staring at the sun. "Come on, Goku!" Tien cheered. "Yeah, go Goku!" Yamcha joined in on cheering on his friend. "You can do it, daddy!" Gohan tried his hardest to cheer on his father as best as he could. "Don't stop, we're in luck now!" Krillin exclaimed with dangerously high confidence. "I... can... do it!" Goku began concentrating even more to make sure his Kamehameha bested Vegeta's Galick Gun. "You will not, Kakarot!" Vegeta concentrated as much as Goku. Neither would go down. Soon, the point where the two beams connected was expanding. It looked as if it was about to burst. "I won't lose!" Goku and Vegeta declared simultaneously. "It's gonna... it's gonna burst!" Yamcha predicted. "Oh no! Daddy!" Gohan panicked. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a massive explosion followed by dead silence. Once the dust cleared up, everyone saw the dead bodies of Goku and Vegeta, the two powerful Saiyans who killed each other with their beams, neither of them ever to have such a dangerous fight again. Chapter 1: The Funeral and the Z-Fighters Tournament One week after Goku's death, every one of Goku's friends attended his funeral. Everyone took their seats, and watched as Goku's casket was lowered into the ground. Everyone had tears in his or her eyes. Chi-Chi and Gohan cried the most. Krillin was the first to go up and give a speech. "Goku and I had known each other before we were teenagers. He was my best friend, my first friend, and the best friend anyone could EVER ask for. He was there when I needed help, he accompanied me when I was in a bad fight, and he was the most pure-hearted soul you'd come across. No matter what happened, he was my friend, and he was the nicest to me that anyone could ever be. I remember one time, when we were still kids, I was fighting against the nastiest, grossest, dirtiest thing you could find if you travelled around the world, and I was about to lose. Goku helped me out when he cheered me on. I was going to lose, but I didn't. I will never forget that or anything else Goku did. Goku, we love you, we miss you, and may you rest in peace." Many other people made speeches, all of them differing from one another. Chi-Chi and Gohan cried a lot during their speeches, while Tien and Master Roshi did not cry at all. Finally, Yamcha was up to make a speech. Yamcha got up in front of the crowd, cleared his throat, closed his eyes, then opened his eyes. "Goku... well, let's just say he's the best friend a guy or girl could ever have. When I first met him, I was a desert bandit living alone with a cat. I was looking for the Dragon Balls, not to have everything I desired or to be rich, but to conquer my fear of girls. Sounds ridiculous for a dude like me, but it's true. Goku completely changed me after that-- I became a nice guy, I joined their group... and I even conquered my fear of girls. After meeting him, I met Bulma, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and everyone I know today. Without Goku, I would not be the man I am now. I'd still be a desert bandit looking for Dragon Balls, and Puar would be my only friend. I'm glad I met him, and may he rest in peace. We love you, Goku." After a few hours of mourning, every friend and family member of Goku surrounded his grave. Chi-Chi, teary-eyed, placed a flower by the gravestone. "To the best husband anyone could ever ask for..." Chi-Chi cried into Ox-King's arms. "It's not fair, Daddy! My husband, Goku, is dead! I will never find anyone like him again!" Ox-King patted his daughter's back. He wanted to cheer her up, but he was lost for words. He just hugged her and let her cry in his arms. Gohan was sitting down on one of the benches, bawling. "Daddy! I will never see my daddy again!" Gohan had tears falling out of his eyes, and buried his head in his hands. Bulma walked over to Gohan, also sad, and hugged him. "I miss him too, Gohan." Bulma cried as well. "I knew him when he was only 12... and now... he's gone..." Everyone went back home that night, and a week later, Master Roshi contacted everyone he knew that was close to Goku to meet him at Kame House. The first one to arrive at Kame House was Krillin. "Hey, Roshi. What did you call us up for?" Master Roshi opened the door to Kame House and allowed Krillin inside. "Just wait for everyone else to arrive, Krillin." Yamcha, Tien, Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu were the next ones at Kame House. "Any reason why we're here, Roshi?" Tien asked. "Yeah! What'd you bring us here for?" Yamcha interrogated. Master Roshi calmly let them inside. "Just wait. More people are coming." Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived next. "Roshi! This had better be good!" Chi-Chi snapped. "Mommy, why are we here?" Gohan asked his mother. "I don't know either, Gohan." Chi-Chi told Gohan honestly. Master Roshi opened the door and let them inside. "You'll find out when everyone gets here." Yajirobe arrived next, with the same response from Roshi. Bulma was next to come, followed by Ox-King. That was everyone-- now it was time to start Master Roshi's plan. "May I have everyone's attention?" Everyone looked at Master Roshi. "Because Goku is dead, we need to figure out who the next leader of the Z-Fighters should be. To find out, there will be a tournament for all the fighters! In five minutes, I will have a tournament bracket for all of you to see! Then we will hold the tournament, and the winner becomes the next leader of the Z-Fighters!" Tien walked up to Yamcha. "May the best man win." Tien said to his friend, shaking his hand. Chiaotzu, who basically worshiped Tien, cheered. "Go Tien!" Yamcha smiled, and looked towards the bathroom. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. Be out in five minutes." "See ya in five minutes!" Tien said. "Not to brag, but I'm sure I'm gonna become the next Z-Fighters leader. I'm the strongest." Yamcha walked into the bathroom, and splashed his face with cold water. "Man, my life sucks! One of my best friends is dead, my girlfriend wants nothing to do with me, and all my friends are ignoring me or calling me useless! I barely managed to escape death against that Saibaman, as opposed to Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo who killed Saibamen without any effort! I'm not useless. I'm not weak. I'm not a pansy. I'm Yamcha. I probably won't become the next Z-Fighters leader, but I can try. But it doesn't ensure my victory... Well, whatever happens, I'll just be the guy I am... And my life's always gonna suck..." Yamcha just stared at himself in the mirror, ashamed of the person he was. He sighed, and put his head down, thinking about how cool it would be to win. Master Roshi knocked on the door, and Yamcha quickly put his head up and stood up straight. "Yeah?" "Tournament's starting! You've got no time to lose!" "I'll be right there!" Yamcha called out. You can do this, Yamcha, you can do this! He opened the door and went outside. "Okay, everyone! The tournament is about to get under way! The bracket is right here!" Master Roshi pointed to the tournament bracket posted on the outside wall of Kame House. This is what the bracket looked like: Yamcha vs. Yajirobe Gohan vs. Tien Krillin vs. Chiaotzu To Be Continued Category:Fan Fiction Category:Yamcha